


Felicity's Biker (or the weekend Jax Teller came to Starling)

by LadyShema587



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak's past comes to Starling in the form of one troubled, gorgeous biker from Charming.  How will Oliver react to her connection to an outlaw biker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this premise is all PurpleNails from her Arrow through the heart. I kinda took it and ran with it. Cause a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste? It started out completely PWP. I seriously couldn't resist the idea of Felicity and Jax Teller. And I really loved the idea of Oliver being caught off guard by Felicity knowing someone like him so I ended up explaining this whole made up history. I totally built the beginning from PurpleNails ongoing story [Arrow through the heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1276366/chapters/2640358) so you might want to read it first. Can't wait to see where she goes with her story next. 
> 
> There are some serious Sons of Anarchy spoilers ahead. You've been warned.

# Felicity's Biker

# 

After Felicity left, Digg, Sara and Oliver gathered around the monitors to watch the security feed for the front of Verdant. One of the cameras was trained on the line awaiting entrance into the popular nightclub and in the far right of the shot Felicity was easy to make out. They watched as she appeared to squeal in delight at something down the street seconds before a guy on a Harley rode in view. Felicity actually jumped with glee before flinging herself at the guy who stayed on the bike.

“Hello!” Sara said in a surprised voice which Oliver only spared a half second glare before refocusing on the monitor.

The guy handed Felicity a helmet which she latched beneath her chin before she appeared to shimmy her skirt up so she could climb on the bike behind him. All too quickly they rode off out of view of the cameras; the entire exchange probably only lasted 3 minutes.

Oliver restrained himself from hacking into the traffic cameras surrounding Verdant (he probably couldn’t have done it without Felicity’s help anyway) and following the guy Felicity now rode behind. 

However, being a concerned friend her did note the California plates on the security footage and have Digg trace the owner of the motorcycle. The initial pull had not been reassuring at all. The bike belonged to one Jackson Teller. His record included multiple arrests and months in jail for charges ranging from assault to illegal gun trafficking. Oliver feared that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

It had taken Digg's ex-wife Lyla about 24 hours to get them a fuller history of Teller and the motorcycle club he ran. It was Saturday night when she connected with them through Skype after sending the file she'd compiled for them on Jackson Teller and the Sons of Anarchy.

"I just included the stuff directly relating to Teller,” Lyla warned from the monitor. “ATF, DEA, FBI, Homeland Security and even the CIA had Teller and the Sons on their radar at one time or another. It's a lot of reading. Nothing current though. He hasn't been connected to gun running in at least four years. Looks like the loss of his wife and his mother ripped his world apart. It's all in the file. Tragic. Shakespeare would have had a field day with that family." 

"Thanks Lyla. I owe you." Digg said over Skype; Oliver was already grabbing pages off the printer to read.

"One of these days I'm going to collect." Lyla joked before adding, "Course you've been accumulating quite a bit of good will lately. I might be in town in the next few weeks. See you then?"

"You'd better," Digg replied before terminating the connection. 

Glancing at Oliver it was obvious he'd checked out of the conversation and was completely immersed in the file. He looked to be several pages in his lips were tightly pressed together and the anger he eluded was palpable.

The file Lyla sent was over a hundred pages thick. The printer beeped signaling the last pages had finished printing, so Digg picked those up and shuffled a quarter of the way to the end. After reading through a few pages he said aloud, "This guy was arrested for killing his wife."

"What?!" Oliver angrily asked his attention drawn from pages he held.

"He was cleared after his mother confessed. He was found at the scene. His wife, Tara Knowles, a pediatric surgeon, was found inside their house brutally stabbed to death with a steak fork. He was found covered in her blood cradling her broken body."

Digg continued to read as he talked, "There are pages here about how the wife was going to turn witness against the motorcycle club but Teller stepped up to take the blame solely on himself? I don't know. Looks like they started to charge him for the murder initially, he had a sketchy alibi. While he was in lock up, his mother blew her own brains out leaving a note admitting to killing Tara."

Oliver visibly inhaled with the shock of that information clutching the pages tightly in his fist.

"No big charges after that. Lots of attention still seemed to be paid to Teller though. Quite a few traffic tickets. Citations for drunk in public, lewd and lascivious conduct. Few warnings for carrying on parole and wearing gang colors. Cops seem to keep him under pretty close scrutiny. A few large loans against the Teller-Morrow Repo garage mysteriously paid in full. He started a holding company, ATW incorporated. The garage now just Teller Repair and Repo, an escort service, and Cara Cara were incorporated under the company. Looks like the escort service and Cara Cara, a pornographic film company, got sold off in the last two years. He's branched out into car repair and motorcycle specialists shops. Twelfth branch just opened here in Starling."

"He's got two boy's Abel 9 and Thomas 7. I guess he decided he wanted to see them grow up. And not from behind bars," Diggle added turning to the last page. 

"Well, the stuff about the club is just screwed up," Oliver added when Digg finished. "Intimidation of a town, gun running for the IRA, more than 50 deaths were attributed to SAMCRO and its activities. At least a dozen deaths Teller may have had a direct hand in including his step-dad, Clay Morrow. That guy was found in an airplane hangar with high ranking IRA members all shot to death. California District Attorney strongly felt the motorcycle club had staged the entire scene but couldn't prove it."

"Sheww…" Diggle drew out a breathe leaning back in Felicity's chair. "What do you want to do?"

"Question Felicity," Oliver replied walking toward where he'd left his phone laying. "Find out exactly how much she knows about Teller and make sure she's safe."  
Diggle watched as Oliver's call went straight to voicemail and wasn't surprised when Oliver said only "Call me" before angrily hanging up the call.

"Look man," Digg interjected. "She had a rough week. Let's give her some space and we can talk to her about Teller when we see her next."

Oliver growled and glared at Diggle. He had already been planning on driving to her apartment.

"Come on Oliver, Felicity is a smart woman. She wouldn't go off with something she didn't trust."

"I trust Felicity. Doesn't mean I have to trust Teller."

~~~~~

Sunday night Felicity rolled into the basement of Verdant with what Jax Teller would call a shit-eating grin. She'd had the best 36 hours since… well she really couldn't remember when. But then most of her weekends over the past year had involved long hours at her second job. And when your week includes taking a bullet to the shoulder you really don't expect a single weekend to make up for it. 

Jackson Teller calling her up out of the blue was the last thing she'd expected. Jax showing up in Starling was even more mind-boggling. 

She walked past Oliver and Sara waving to Sara who was on her way out and made her way to her computers. It was Sunday night and she just wanted to ensure everything was set for the week ahead. She couldn't help an inward sign, ‘Had it really only been 48 hours since she was last here?' Jax's visit had somehow seemed removed from the normal time spectrum. It was exactly what she'd needed. She literally could NOT stop smiling. 

Oliver couldn't help the double take he did at Felicity's appearance. Nothing was really different he supposed. She had her hair pulled back in her trademark pony tail. She wore jeans and a t-shirt instead of work attire. The blue leather jacket was something he didn't see her in often but that wasn't what made him study her. He couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes narrowed as he wondered, ‘Did Felicity's mood have something to do with the biker she ran off with Friday night?' Two nights after taking a bullet to the shoulder. Two days after a bullet wound most people would still be inclined to take it easy not ride off into the night on the back of a Harley.

Oliver met Diggle's eyes and they approached Felicity together to finally get some answers about her friend.

"How was your weekend?" Diggle asked leaning against one of the tables.

"The best," Felicity beamed before she turned and caught the mood Oliver and Diggle emitted surrounding her work station.

"How's your friend?" Diggle continued.

Felicity ignored Oliver and his narrowing eyes and replied to Diggle's question, "Good. He's on his way home now. Just passing through as they say."

"Hmm…" Diggle intoned since Oliver wasn't going too.

Looking from Oliver's stern face to Diggle's raised eyebrows, Felicity had to bite her lip not to bust out laughing. She saw Diggle held a file in his crossed arms. She had just figured out what this was about. "So I'm guessing you guys did a little digging into Jax?"

Neither of them spoke. Oliver's mouth dropped open before he shook his head obviously at a loss for words. Two thoughts colliding in his mind, “She calls him Jax?” and ‘‘How exactly is this funny?”

Felicity managed to completely stifle her amusement before asking, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"How about how you know a biker ex-con with a rap sheet basically as long as he is tall?" Diggle asked with a slow drawl studying her.

"We grew up together. He's a good guy."

"Felicity… Lyla pulled the guy's full record for me. You want to read it before you call him a good guy?"

"No," Felicity was over the amusement completely now. "I've known Jax since I was six years old. Nothing that the cops can allege is going to change the things I know. You can't understand that world until you've lived it."

"You're telling us that you lived that life?" Oliver asked finally speaking.

"Listen, I was never an old lady or nothing and I certainly wasn't a crow eater…"

Words Oliver was pretty sure he did not want defined as far as Felicity was concerned. 

"My mom's uncle Piney and Jax's dad were founding members of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original chapter or SAMCRO. When we moved to Charming SAMCRO became like a family. All of those guys looked out for us. Mom worked strange hours so I spent a lot of time at Piney's house. Piney's son Opie was like a brother to me and Jax was his best friend. So I've known him for forever." 

"So what brought Teller to Starling?"

"Visiting a new start-up. Teller Repairs and Bike Specialist just opened like its 12th branch here. He wanted to see how the Starling charter was handling itself?"

"Wait…" Oliver interrupted, "you mean that in addition to the Triad, the Mirakuru, and whatever assassin appears in this city this week we're now going to have our own outlaw biker gang?"

"No!" Felicity used her loud voice. "They're a club and they're running a legit business." ‘Now.' Thankfully, adding the last part inside her head and not aloud.

“I've seen the file," Oliver gestured to the file Digg still held, "That's not comforting! Seriously, that guys' life has been nothing but murder and mayhem."

"Well, you of all people should know not to judge a person solely on their past." 

"Fe-li-ci-ty, that guy's dangerous. I don't want you around him!" Oliver glowered at her.

Felicity found herself standing up from her chair and moving to stand toe-to-toe with Oliver. "Jax is no more danger to me than you are. And who the hell do you think you are? You DO NOT get to tell me who I can be friends with. It's none of your damn business who I spend my nights with…" Felicity closed her eyes at letting that slip. "Or any time of the day."

"…." Oliver didn't have a reply to that.

"Okay, okay," Digg began to play peacemaker. "Let's all take a breath."

"I need some air," Felicity flung those words over her shoulder as she headed outside to get some.

Breathing deep standing in the alley behind Verdant, she allowed the cool night to wash over her. She was glad she still wore her electric blue pleather jacket. Pulling it tight around her, she shivered to feel the tight, cold material under her fingertips. It was the closest thing she owed to Jax's leather cut. And after kissing him goodbye earlier that evening she'd found herself looking to hold onto the experience of Jackson Teller anyway she could. 

Course there was a whole lot of her history with Jax Teller that she didn't tell Oliver and John. They didn't really need to know that he'd been her first kiss. She was 11 and he was 15. She'd been trying to sneak a beer at a cookout at Gemma's and he'd caught her. He was already wearing a lot of black leather but no reapers yet. The club didn't take on Prospects under age 18 much. His blond hair was shaggy over his ears but damn near short compared to the shoulder length he'd grow it too. No beard to speak of peach fuzz being the only thing he could grow at 15. He'd taken the beer away from her after just a few sips and finished it himself. He teased her about how much she was growing up. Telling her she shouldn't be in any rush. 

She may have broken down then and told him how all of her friends had boyfriends… and here she'd hadn't even kissed a boy… or girl for that matter. She was sure she was never going to get asked on a date and would end up a sad, lonely spinster.

She still remembered the way his wide smile made his eyes twinkle and the abruptness of her speech stopping as all blood flow in her brain stopped. Jackson ‘freaking' Teller was leaning toward her. The kiss he placed to her lips was soft. She would always remember the sweetness behind that moment.

"See you have nothing to worry about, Lis," He'd said upon straightening up again. Even at 15 he'd towered over her by at least 6 inches. "Come on let's go get some food."

And she certainly wasn't going to tell Oliver and John about losing her virginity at 16 to the newly initiated SAMCRO member. That had been in the club house of all places. A place she'd had no right to be. She'd snuck in after school one day wanting to see Jax and Opie in there new cuts as fully pledged members of the Sons of Anarchy. 

Opie had been furious when he'd seen her there. Her underage and Tig around; he wasn't going to allow her to stay. It was only after a loud scene of her refusing to leave and Jax intervening promising not to let her out of his sight that Opie had finally relented. 

It was a nice night. There was just a few of the guys around with the usually hangers on. Opie and Donna were already pretty hot and heavy by then. They'd ended up playing pool and just hanging out. Drinking beer and singing along badly to classic rock music. 

True to his word Jax had never let her out of his sight. Felicity still smiled at the thought of how that evening progressed until she'd found herself in Jax Teller's bed. The first time he'd touched her that night was to help her line up a shot on the pool table. His large hand trailing down her arms as they bent over the table; his other hand finding her hip and pressing her against him. She'd snuck the ball. His hands were pretty much always on her after that. Holding her close. Running his fingers over her shoulders, holding the nape of her neck to angle her into his kiss. They'd slow danced to Guns n Roses. If you could call the minute swaying that their full blown make out session created dancing. 

At 16 she didn't know what the hell she was doing. She knew she'd never felt anything like what kissing Jackson Teller created in her belly. He touch completely consumed her.  
When Jax held her hand and led her down a small hallway, she’d went willingly. The nervous butterflies in her stomach nearly drown out by a growing all-consuming need for Jax. She wanted to feel him all of him, on her, in her…

You couldn't say Jax was gentle but he was good. It was like he equated her body to an instrument in which he was fully trained.

He'd led her into a dark bedroom locking the door behind them. The only light in the room filtered in from a connected bathroom. There was an American flag hanging on the wall over the bed. 

Jax grinned that Teller grin at her as he removed her glasses from her head and placed them on a nearby desk. Next, he raked a hand through her loose hair and pulled her flush against his body as his mouth encased hers. He still towered over her so she was forever standing on tip toes to reach him. 

Later, she was grateful her first time had been with Jax. No they weren't in love. They weren't in a relationship. But the closeness they felt for each other was in some ways more special than true love. He'd known her since she was a kid. He'd do anything for her. He was the perfect first lover. Gorgeous. Older, more experienced than her (obviously). 

He'd taken care of her that night. Just like he always had. 

Felicity shivered as that last thought. Jax had certainly lived up to that reputation this weekend. He was still taking care of her. In ways she wasn't even aware she had needed taken care of. She had pushed herself and her needs so far into the background in the last year. This weekend with Jax had been exactly what she had needed. They were so uncomplicated. It was wonderful. They were just childhood friends who could reminisce and have some no-strings-attached sex. Some fabulous, mind blowing sex.  
Just thinking about the 36 wonderful hours she'd spent with him made her bite her lip and close her eyes as several decidedly X-rated images of Jackson Teller filled her mind. 

She pulled out her phone. It was almost four hours since he left. He should be close to half-way back to Charming by now. She'd told him to call when he made it home but she wasn't going to hold her breathe that he would. She'd send him a text in the morning for her peace of mind. 

He had told her some of the Oregon MC was riding back with him but she still couldn't stifle the worry in her belly. Jackson Teller even removed from his criminal past carried a large bull's-eye as long as he wore the patch as President of SAMCRO.

Felicity let herself into Verdant and slipped a bottle of red from the wine fridge behind the bar to pour herself a glass. If she was going to think about her weekend with Jax, she'd need some sort of stimulant to calm her pulse. 

If she couldn't have Jackson Teller in her bed every night at least she had this bottle of wine and quite a few good memories to hold her over for a while. 

Felicity found herself recalling Saturday morning when Jax had found his way into her shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had just finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair when the 6' 1" adonis joined her. She gulped taking in his gorgeous body, but moved back to let him get under the shower spray. He ran a hand through his hair wetting it completely. 

"Sooo…" Jax trailed a lone finger over the stitched wound in her shoulder. "Box fell on you?" 

"Umm…" Felicity knew she looked confused as she tried to think of a believable reason there was an inch and a half line of stiches in her shoulder. 

"Lis… do you really think I'm not going to recognize a bullet wound when I see one?" Jax looked down at her seriously with a little sparkle in his eyes.

"No, but I hadn't really planned on you seeing it at the time so…"

Jax did laugh at her frankness then.

Felicity smiled and went with a version of the truth, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah?" Jax snarled, "That doesn't sound like you."

Felicity remained tight lipped as he stared her down.

"Well, if I'd known you'd had a bullet hole through your shoulder I might have let you stay on top last night."

That made Felicity laugh outright you could always count on Jax to not take the obvious route seeking information. She grasped his shoulders and pressed her wet, naked body into his as the shower beat down on them. "Hmmm… That would have been nice. But I did really like the next part."

"You mean the scissor fucking?"

"That's not what that's called…?"

"Damned if I know… I know it only really works if the girl has seen the inside of a Yoga class now and then."

"Well Jax Teller… if you don't know how to flatter a girl," Felicity raised her eyebrows in mock annoyance.

Next, she screamed in delight as Jax grabbed her ass and lifted her until her legs wrapped around his middle. His cock rapidly on its way to full erection against her. "It is a compliment, Darling. There's a lot of fun that little fact opens to us." He pressed her back against the shower wall and placed a tender kiss near her wound before trailing more heated kisses down her collar bone and chest. One of his hands left her ass to sink two fingers into her center.

"Oh…" Felicity immediately moving her hips as his fingers fucked her. She was gasping for breath and by the time he'd worked her enough to slip a third finger inside her she was gone. "FUCK!" she tensed and came apart in his arms. She caught her breath and met his steel blue eyes staring down at her with a huge grin on his face. She dragged his face down to meet hers in a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

Within seconds Jax had turned the shower off and was carrying her out of her bathroom. "But… I'm wet…" Felicity tried to interject as he carried her to her bed.

"Babe, I know that…" He practically crowed with pride.

Felicity hit his shoulder but smiled as she said, "You know what I mean." He was already laying her in the center of her bed. Most of the covers were off the bed after last night's activities and one quick tug by Jax flung the remaining blankets to the floor leaving only the light purple fitted sheet.

He immediately dropped to his knees, placed her feet on his shoulders, and proceeded to eat her out until she was screaming and cumming harder than she ever had before. Slow was not a word Jax Teller was overly familiar with so his using his tongue to trace letters against her clit made her cover her eyes with her arms. When he'd held her open with a V of his fingers to stroke his tongue inside her, her hands had gone out to grasp the sheet at her sides and her head had shot up to stare down at him between her legs. The look of unadulterated lust in his eyes while his mouth worked her made her scream, "Fuck! Jaaaxxx!"

It was possibly the most intense orgasm of her life to that point. But instead of utter exhaustion consuming her and leading her to sleep; she ached for more. Jax was laying on his side watching her pant with a truly wicked grin on his face. She pounced on him. She stuck her tongue into his mouth groaning at the fact that she could literally taste herself on him. Her fingers trailed down the hard muscles of his chest and she allowed his nails to scrap over his abs before wrapping both hands around his cock. She broke the kiss and moved down his body. 

He allowed her to wrap her lips around his cock for only a second before pulling her away. "I fucking love your mouth, Lis, but I'm ready for the main event."

He rolled her beneath him and she gasped as he was cradled perfectly between her thighs his erection hard against her center.

She felt tears in her eyes as his cock rubbed against her. She'd never been this turned on in her life. This respite of unbridled lust was just the break she needed from the Oliver drama that dominates her days and nights.

With a quick move of her hips newly learned in her self-defense lessons she pushed on his shoulders and used the resulting momentum to roll him onto his back. "My turn," She purred down at him. She grabbed a condom from the nightstand opening it with her teeth as Jax stretched out beneath her one arm bending beneath his head. He watched her with an expression in his eyes that would have terrified her if she didn't literally have his dick in her hand as she rolled on the condom. 

"Well come on darling, let's see if you remember how to ride."

She laughed at his cheek but it became a moan as she slowly slid over him.

He seemed content to let her do most of the work at first. She was completely caught up in timing the rolls of her hips and the fucking amazing way he felt inside her. She almost lost her balance when she felt his hands grab her ass as he lifted his hips to thrust up into her.

She dropped one hand down to work her clit as he thrust into her hard. It was only seconds before she felt her third orgasm of the day spread from her center out until her entire body trembled. It seemed to go on and on. She found herself on her back with her right leg on Jax's shoulder (not quite the same position he'd introduced her to last night but this felt pretty damn good too) as he continued to thrust into her. 

One of his large hands grasped the back of her neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth as he simultaneously pounded her pussy. Felicity's hands found Jax's shoulders and just held on. He very considerately brought a hand down to stroke her clit and she lost all ability for thought. Her third orgasm basically rolled into her fourth and what may have been a fifth (she wasn't really sure by that point) before she felt Jax still above her and hold her steady as he found his own release.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" Oliver called walking into the empty club. 

Felicity groaned aloud shaking her head as she struggled to pull her mind back to the present.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," Oliver's low drawn out purr of her name always sent a shiver down her spine but considering where her thoughts had just been she was pretty sure her blush was for Jax Teller and not Oliver Queen this time. She took a long sip of her wine to compose herself.

Oliver sat down next to her at the bar and she felt his eyes on her. She restrained herself from speaking and waited on him to say something.

"About before…" Oliver began as she turned to look directly at him. "I'm sorry. I know that I have no right to tell you who… you can spend time with." He placed a hand on her shoulder before adding, "I just want you safe and happy."

"I appreciate that, Oliver," Felicity said. "Honestly, I do. You just hit a nerve. Jax is part of my story. I guess we're kind of like you and Sara that way." 

Felicity plowed right through Oliver's slight head twitch, "I mean as people who share a history and can share stories. People who relate on some level to what you've lived through. It’s nice to reconnect with old friends.”

"Anyway, his life is in Charming with his boys and mine is here in Starling," Felicity said rising from the bar seat.

Oliver watched her trying to determine if she seemed sad about that fact but he didn't think so. He nodded at her in understanding before asking, "Want me to give you a ride home? My bike's out front."

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "I never thought you’d accept the offer before. And besides you're always in skirts.”

"Okay," Felicity said finishing her last drink of wine before she let him show her out the door and lock the club behind them. She already knew she was going to be comparing this ride with the one she'd taken two nights before.

Oliver zipped up his brown leather jacket and climbed on the motorcycle handing her a spare helmet as he put on his own. When she slid into place behind him she briefly looked for somewhere on the bike to hold on, but quickly signed and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Hold onto me tight, Felicity," Oliver crooned as he started the motorcycle.

She did as he felt him speed down the road. This motorcycle didn’t have the power of Jax’s Harley but it was much more agile and built for speed. She quickly found herself holding on tighter when Oliver took a sharp turn quickly. As the wind wiped over them, Felicity felt her memories of riding with Jax begin to collide with this new sensation of riding pressed against Oliver. She wondered if the same would happen with her decidedly X-rated memories of her weekend with Jax. Luckily, her gasp at the thought went unnoticed by Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to finish Jax and Felicity's weekend together in Starling. Thank you to everything you liked the fic and left comments! I really appreciate it! I've had alot of fun writing this pairing so I really hope you enjoy it too.

# Felicity's Biker

# 

(Or the Weekend Jax Teller came to Starling)  
PART 2

# 

It was Thursday at Queen Consolidated. Felicity hated Thursdays. It never failed that she would have had less than four hours of sleep the night before; all Arrow related business seemed to come to a head on Wednesday nights. She'd never figure out why. Still, Thursday's were always fully scheduled days at the office. Most high powered executives took off half a day Friday if they worked at all so the staff at QC always wanted time with Oliver on Thursday to make sure their issues were heard that week.

It didn't help that Oliver always rolled in Thursday mornings at 10 a.m. looking like he'd had eight hours of the most restful sleep of his life. The weirdo thrived on successful Arrow Wednesdays. Even the mornings after she knew he carried new bruises and scars his gaunt was rarely slowed. Course he could stay in bed until 9:00 a.m. when she had to get up no later than 6:15 a.m. to get to the office by 8:00 a.m. That barely gave her enough time to get everything done.

It helped somewhat that Oliver had gotten into a habit of bringing her, her favorite favored coffee when he finally rolled into the office. And Felicity felt she faked chirper pretty good by 10:00 a.m. even if she wasn't feeling it.

"Good morning Mr. Queen," Felicity greeted him as he set her cup of coffee on her desk.

Oliver raised an eyebrow she only called him Mr. Queen when someone was nearby at QC or she was trying to be flippant or make a point. But he quickly realized she'd been conversing with someone over the speaker phone and this was her way of letting them know her boss had arrived.

"So, we'll move the technology expo to spring and you'll get back to me when the department meeting about future development gets rescheduled?" Chuck, the guy in IT who had taken over most of Felicity’s job when she was transferred, asked over the speaker.

"Sure thing. Bye, Charles."

"Is that meeting ever going to happen? And isn't the expo always in the spring?" Oliver asked confused.

"Hush… he doesn't want you to think he's overwhelmed in his job."

"Isn't he?

"Well…" Felicity hedged thinking, "I think it's more that he lacks confidence. He inherited everything I set up so whenever something is due for an upgrade it's like he feels he needs my permission to change it."

"Would it help if we put feelers out to replace your old position?"

"NO! I loved that job. I'm perfectly capable of double checking and correcting when need be, though I only had to a few times!"

"Felicity, you can only spread yourself so thin. How much sleep did you even get last night? Between running this office, hell practically this company and working in the Foundry at night?"

"Well, this EA thing is totally your fault! I could still be down in my cool, dark room surrounded by computers if SOMEONE would have just agreed to walk downstairs once in a while. It wouldn't have killed you. You who has made a hobby of jumping off of buildings!"

He knew she was lashing out because his argument had merit so he didn't push her any further right than saying instead, "Whatever you think is best. The international acquisition meeting still set?"

"Yes," Felicity gritted her teeth as she replied through a fake smile; Oliver wasn't going to let her have this argument. Damn him for being polite. "Ten minutes in the conference room. The rest of the day's schedule is on your desk." And double damn him for being right.

She was so aggravated with Oliver that Felicity answered her cellphone without checking the caller. So, the sexy drawl that followed caught her completely by surprise.  


"Hey darling…"

"Jax?" Felicity answered surprised but pleased to hear his voice, "You're not back in Starling are you?" Momentary imaging the look on Oliver's face if Jax swept her off her feet at the elevators outside their office. She was seriously thinking of having him meet her at QC just to piss Oliver off.

"Fraid not. I need a favor, Lis."

"Sure. What can I do?"

"It's not a strictly legal favor."

‘If he only knew…' Felicity thought but waited for an explanation.

"Tyler O'Shay, he's the Starling City V.P. You meet him last month at the party. Wife had just had twins."

"Yeah, I remember. They had red hair," Felicity answered as she recalled the babies. Had that really been a month ago? Sheesh, she did work too much.

"Yeah… well he was pulled over last night and he's sitting in lock up while they run his blood work. He's on his last strike. Think you know anyone who could help?"

"Ymm..." Felicity watched as Oliver met the first 2 arrivals for the meeting. Crap they were starting in 6 minutes. "I'll see what I can do Jax. I'm at work. It'll take some maneuvering. I'll text okay?"

"Thanks Lis. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I know. When you back in Starling?"

"Miss me?" She could hear the lasciviousness in his voice.

"Well you were entertaining but a little exhausting..."

"Best kind of exhaustion there is,” the grin evident in Jax’s voice as he spoke.

Felicity laughed at the obvious pride in his voice, "Yeah well… Southern Cali is a little far for a booty call."

"We could meet half-way one weekend," Jax suggested.

"That'd be great," Felicity replied because it would but she knew it was impossible between her current schedule and the possibility of the nighttime activities heating up at any moment. "But there's no way I can get away right now."

"Yeah me either," Jax breathed over the phone. "Bye Lis."

Oliver observed Felicity's phone call. But it was seeing her pull her nighttime tablet from her bag that made him wonder about the nature of the call. In an attempt to keep QC isolated from Arrow activities, she didn't often use it at work. It allowed her to link into her setup in Verdant which was pretty much untraceable. It was strictly emergency use only.

Oliver allowed the QC accounting representatives to make their way to the conference room without him. Then he quietly stepped to the front of Felicity's desk, smirking to himself when she started at his question, "You breaking laws for someone else?"

"Damn, Oliver what have I told you about sneaking up on me! Go away. Go be CEO and I'll be your EA in a minute. This is time sensitive."

"Fe-li-ci-ty..." Oliver purred making her shiver and look up to lock eyes with him. "I will be getting an answer to my question."

She didn't doubt that in the least. "Later…" She groaned quickly focusing on her tablet. She was really glad that she had left a backdoor into the SCPD. It was just a matter of finding where the blood sample had been sent.

Eight minutes later Felicity quietly entered the conference room and took her place in the chair to Oliver's right. International development was just beginning their presentation but she felt Oliver's eyes on her as she took her seat. She gave him a quick nod to indicate both her success and acknowledge she still owed him answers.

Felicity began to take notes on her tablet. However, within minutes she realized that she couldn't focus on the meeting. International development was mute until the company was financially stable anyway. She nonchalantly hit a recording app and decided to allow herself a moment of daydreaming. It was a beautiful day. Too bad Jax wasn't back in Starling. She could be on the back of his Harley with the wind in her hair instead of stuck in this glass tower. Instead Felicity thought back to the last time she was on Jax's bike; the night he picked her up from the Foundry last month.

__

Last Month

Felicity held tight to Jax as they rode through the darkened streets of the Glades. It was a surreal moment. Jackson Teller was really here. He was in Starling City. Talk about worlds colliding. One couldn't really have a conversation over the motorcycle vibration or the road noise so Felicity found herself encased inside her brain. What's he doing here? Wow, he feels really good. ‘Don't play with the leather!' she reprimanded herself. It wasn't easy to just hold his shoulders and she quickly gave up and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

They rode for about 10 minutes before Jax pulled off into a parking lot. They'd driven to a neighborhood Felicity wasn't familiar with. Judging from the row houses and mid-priced vehicles in the driveways the neighborhood seemed working class. He led her to the last storefront in a line of older buildings. The windows were blacked out and there was no sign identifying the structure. The thumping music what was truly gave it away as a bar.

Jax held the door open for her and after her eyes adjusted to the darkened space Felicity took in the cavernous room. Starling City's equivalent of a biker bar seemed to be supported by the Irish-American working class. The room was only about eighty feet wide but was three times that in length. Felicity took in as many details as she could as several leather clad men greeted Jax warmly. Immediately to the right of the entrance was a pool table. The bar, looking old but well-loved, ran half-way down the right-side of the space. There was flat-screen TV's all tuned to sports events. A few booths ran down the left wall and wood tables filled in everywhere between.

Jax led her to a small table, "You want a beer?"

"Sure..." Felicity replied but as he turned to the bar she added, "Or maybe something harder."

"Tequila? Vodka?"

"Yes," Felicity replied shaking her head in the affirmative.

Jax chuckled shaking his head at her apparent enthusiasm to get drunk or more likely very sick if her ability to hold her alcohol hadn't drastically improved.

Jax returned with two Heinekens, two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka whose brand Felicity wasn't familiar with; the writing on the bottle looked Gaelic. Felicity took a swig of the beer as Jax opened the bottle and poured them each a shot sliding hers across the table.

They quickly fell into an easy dialogue. Felicity asked about his boys and was rewarded with pictures on Jax's phone and tales of Abel's mini dirt bike and Thomas reading at age 4. Time may have passed and lives may have been led apart but the rhythm between them was easy and natural.

"You sure haven't changed Lis," Jax drawled after a few drinks.

"What do you mean?"

"You've grown up, but you're still the same girl I remember. Not many people I can say that about."

"Yeah, I guess... listen Jax… I'm sorry I didn't come to Charming for the funerals. I can't even begin to understand what you've been through. I should have been there."

"Wasn't anything you could have done."

"I still should have came... When I heard bout Op... Mom didn't tell me until the day of the service. But I was still coming I got in my car but didn't even make it out of the city... I couldn't imagine going to Charming and Piney and Opie both not there. I went to a bar instead."

"Things were bad then Lis, it's probably for the best you stayed away. Most everyone who lived through that shit lost something... their lives or souls..."

"I still can't believe he's gone."

"Yeah," Jax agreed.

Felicity held her glass up first, "To Opie." They each downed the shot. Felicity chuckled as the liquid burned down her throat.

"What?" Jax asked watching her laugh as he refilled their shots.

"You remember that bottle you swiped off Piney? You two thought you were so cool passing that flask back and forward. What were you 14 or 15?"

"Yeah, I don't know what was worse the hangover or Piney laughing his ass off at how stupid and sick we were."

"Well, I caught heat from that mess too. Mom said I should've stopped you or told an adult when I saw you take it."

"Why didn't you? Seems like I remember us being pretty pissy to you that summer."

"You were! That was your ‘We're too cool for this kid girl to tag along' summer... But I was never going to rat you out."

"That was my first hangover. And I guess my first real drink," Jax mused.

"Not mine," Felicity shivered as she drank another shot of Vodka.

"No," Jax said grinning at her as she chased the shot with a drink beer. "I remember your first time."

Felicity proudly didn't groan or gasp aloud but she did inhale deeply feeling her heart rate increase as their eyes locked. She knew he wasn't just alluding to her first beer but the other firsts in her life he'd had a front row seat for. She chose to ignore all the references except the first. "Well, what can I say? Hanging out with you boys rubbed off on me. I'm just glad you caught me instead of my Mom or Piney."

"Piney, would've made you finish it and have laughed when it made you sick same as he did with Op and me. He was big on practical lessons."

"Yes, he was." Felicity smiled thinking of the gruff old man with a secret heart of gold. "You should have seen him teaching me to drive." One memory rolled into another as they recalled good times with the people they'd loved and lost.

Felicity soon lost track of the number of shots she'd had. She was halfway through her second beer so she was guessing 3 maybe 4. She figured Jax was at least 2 ahead of her as she watched him down another. She was at the point that she felt good, loose and tingly but she knew her limits. Anymore vodka and she'd be hitting the floor soon; to say nothing of pealing herself off her bathroom floor in the morning. She decided she needed something to concentrate on to keep her body from shutting down as the alcohol warmed through her veins. She eyed the pool table that was now free. It'd do.

"Come on Teller, let's see if you've still got game," Felicity said standing and moving toward the pool table.

"Now Lis… didn't you get enough of losing to me when we kids?" Jax asked smirking.

She was already digging the balls out of the pockets, "Doesn't count when the pool stick was taller than me." Jax laughed at her standing there with her hands on her hips just like she'd done as a kid. "You can keep drinking if you want and just watch me play."

"Yeah that sounds good…" Jax took a moment to admire the easy way Felicity moved around the table. The back slit in her pencil skirt afforded him a tantalizing glimpse as she leaned over the pool table to gather the balls. "But," Jax moved to stand next to her taking the rack from her hands making her look at him. "Lis, you know better than to rack your own balls."

Felicity ignored the heat she felt at that slight graze of his hand worrying her lip momentary before formulating a response, "I still get the break." She retrieved a pool stick and slowly walked around to the head of the table. On a whim she nonchalantly undid the top two buttons of her blouse. It was sort of high neck and the bar was kind of stuffy. It was also possible that the alcohol had lowered her inhibitions. She wasn't exactly a light weight, but she wasn't totally in her element either.

Even before she'd taken on her second job with "Team Arrow" Felicity didn't often spend her nights in bars or nightclubs. She always felt awkward meeting new people and few of the good ones ever got past her babbling.

Jax had finished with the pool balls and stepped back to watch her make the break. She smiled at him before taking her time getting into position for the break. It was a clean shot; the balls scattered and she managed to sink the nine. When she rose, her eyes locked with Jaxs' who had clearly taken her bait and looked down her blouse. Moving to take her next shot, Felicity deliberately walked between Jax and the table. Their bodies didn't touch but it was close enough that Felicity felt the heat of his frame as he towered over her. She sunk the twelve ball and ignored the feel of his eyes on her to study the table and plan her shots.

She lined up to hit the ten ball into a side pocket but she mistakenly glanced up and saw Jax Teller watching her. She misjudged and sent the cue ball into the pocket behind the 10.

"My turn," Jax rasped taking up his own pool stick, moving to retrieve the cue ball and position it back on the table.

Felicity stepped back from the table and took a moment to study Jackson Teller and compare him against the boy from her childhood memories. He didn't seem to have physically changed much; he still towered over her in height and his large frame could easily intimidate. His hair was short but shaggy around the ears and slightly spiky on the top. Despite his easy smiles he was definitely different than the boy she remembered who'd taken her virginity. Life had hardened him. And hard living was catching up to him. His age showed if not in the sadness of his eyes then in the wrinkles at his eyes and corners of his mouth.

He'd shed the heavy leather cut and looked almost Everyman in blue flannel over a white undershirt.

Felicity was leaning against a wall watching Jax make a series of successful shots. He sunk the 3 and the 6 but when he moved to target the 7 ball it brought her into his direct line of vision. He smirked at her clearly understanding that she'd been studying him in a not entirely innocent manner. Felicity felt her cheeks flush slightly at being caught but she kept her eyes locked with his. When Jax raked his eyes over her body she couldn't control her squirming and shifted her weight self-consciously biting her lip. Her skin seemed to physically heat under his gaze. It was probably the alcohol she reasoned.

He missed the ball and it was her turn again. Felicity took a moment to study the table and see where her game now was. As she walked around the table once studying her options she could feel Jax's eyes on her. God help her she really wished his hands would follow his eyes. He didn't seem to be willing to make the first move. Maybe he needed a nudge.

Eyeing her options she chose to aim for the 15. The fact that it brought her next to where Jax was currently standing was just an added perk. She was angling to sink it in a far corner pocket, very conscious of how deep she was leaned over the table lining up the shot. Her hip nudged up against his leg shooing him back from the table a little. It's not surprising considering where her mind was that the ball bounced off the side of the table and stayed in play.

When Felicity rose from the table slightly frustrated at messing up she turned from the table and found Jax directly next to her. Not realizing how close he had stayed she stumbled in surprise dropping her pool stick. Felicity would have fallen had Jax not seized her waist around the waist. The move only served to pull them closer together as she relaxed her hands against his broad chest.

"Okay?" Jax asked.

"Mmm…" Felicity mumbled momentarily distracted in the feel him beneath her fingertips. "Yeah! I mean I'm good. Great! Just out of practice I guess. At pool! Obviously, at pool. I mean I could have made that shot with my eyes closed a few years ago."

"Yeah, I remember. Maybe you've had enough to drink."

"It's not the alcohol," Felicity mumbled darkly realizing too late that she'd said it aloud. The fact that her fingers were playing over his chest and up to his shoulders was probably not helping her case. "I'm not drunk. Or I'm not THAT drunk. Just loose."

Jax laughed aloud at that. He had never encountered anyone else like Felicity. He had forgotten about her tendency to say exactly what she was thinking without buffering it. Nobody could make him smile and laugh as easily as Lis.

"Not that kind of LOOSE. Just tingly! Oh! Seriously!" Felicity closed her eyes and tried to stop her mouth from expelling every thought that passed through her brain. Mentally berating herself and counting down from three finally serving to bring her back to rational un-babbly thoughts.

However, the first thing she became aware of was that her hands were still on Jax's chest. She was absentmindedly petting him like one would a cat. When she grazed his abs with her nails, Jax grabbed her hand halting her movement.

He looked at her intently. A wide grin graced his face as he interlaced their fingers and used the hand that still rested on her waist to pull her flush against his body. His eyes flickered from her mouth were she grasped her bottom lip with her teeth to her eyes looking for any doubt on her part before bringing his lips down to hers.

Felicity groaned as Jax kissed her. If possible it felt better than she remembered. She raised her hand that remained on his shoulder to the back of his neck holding him in place.

As the kiss deepened, Jax pushed her against the wall inadvertently banging her right shoulder at the impact. Felicity yelped as the shoulder in which she'd been shot hit the wall. Reacting instinctively Felicity pulled her hand free from his and brought it to caress her wound.

Seeing her reaction, Jax asked, "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Ummm… Supply closet. Box fell on me."

"You want to stop?" Jax asked looking at her intently.

"Hell no," Felicity groaned pulling his head down and attempting to devour his lips, her tongue sinking into his mouth this time. One of her hands snaked inside his shirt running over his back and the other hand found his ass to pull him tightly against her.

"Lis…" Jax tasted of beer and his voice was gruff as he pulled his lips from her to meet her eyes. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes," Felicity responded dragging her nails through his facial hair enjoying the way his eyes closed momentary. When his eyes returned to hers she slowly moved to recapture his lips for a less frantic meeting. She allowed her lips to caress his softly, infusing all the intensity and desire she felt at that moment.

All too soon, Jax broke that kiss too and separated their bodies. Never letting go of her hand, he retrieved his cut and led her out the door to his Harley.

On the ride back to her apartment Felicity clung to him; the intensity of her desire for him surprising her. She barely stayed coherent enough to direct him at the appropriate turns to get them to her apartment building. The heat of his back against her front and the vibrations from the motorcycle was doing amazing things to her body but awful things to her self-control. Her desire felt instantaneous and all-in-composing. In that moment, Felicity was sure she'd never been this turned on in her life. She tightened her fingers around his middle and pressed further into him unconsciously looking for relief to the ache in her center.

When they finally made it to her apartment Felicity jumped off the motorcycle before Jax had had a chance to kill the power or put down the kickstand. He barely accomplished either task before Felicity had climbed back on the motorcycle into his lap so that their fronts touched.

His legs remained straddling the bike as she wrapped her legs tightly around his middle grinding her center against him. Having pulled her skirt up above her hips, the hardness of his cock was evident to her through his rough jeans. She latched her mouth to his and was quickly fighting for control of their kiss as she guided his hands to her waist and he immediately took the hint and pulled her blouse from her skirt to run his hands underneath it seeking her heated skin.

Her repeated grinding into his lap wasn't getting her the satisfaction her body craved so one of her hands sought and began to work his fly open.

At the feel of her hand on his cock, Jax regained some control and pushed Felicity against the handlebars of the bike breaking their kiss and her concentration.

"Lis, I think the idea of sex on a bike is hotter than the reality," Jax said smiling down at her short of breath. Seeing Felicity's half closed eyes and bruised lips was making it harder for him to put the brakes on this. But seriously, they were in a parking lot to the side of her apartment building. It was dark where they were parked against an emergency exit but the parking lot and the street entrance to the lot had security cameras monitoring them. Who knows how the cameras were angled and what they were catching.

"This feels pretty damn hot to me," Felicity panted in reply making Jax laugh.

"I'm not arguing, Babe. But it'll feel damn hot wherever I finally get to fuck you," He said the words looking directly into her eyes before dropping his mouth to kiss her neck.

Felicity shivered at that statement. "If I told you those cameras were just for show, would it change your mind?" Felicity asked in a breathless whisper past caring how that would sound. The cameras actually recorded but to her knowledge they had never been reviewed and she'd delete the footage long before anyone tried to examine it. She had access to all the feeds around her apartment as a preemptive measure against any possible Hood sightings. It hadn't proved necessary, yet.

Jax groaned as Felicity pressed her breasts into his chest he could feel her nipples hard through their clothes, "I'm curious how you know that."

"Hmm…" Felicity faltered for a moment

"And I thought you were living a sheltered life…"

"You have no idea… seriously if you knew how little sunlight I see these days…"

He chuckled into her skin placing a last kiss in the center of her chest above her breasts before sliding back on the bike to disengage her limbs and swing off the bike.

The separation made Felicity groan but she allowed Jax to unwrap her legs from around him and climb off the bike. When he held his hand out to help her down his eyes never left hers.

‘Shit' Felicity thought as the knots in her stomach twisted tighter. Was it possible she could orgasm from just the way Jax was looking at her?

They held hands as they walked down the street to her apartment building.

Her apartment was on the sixth floor of an eight level brick fronted apartment building. She used her security fob to get them into the building and led him to the elevators. As soon as they were encased in the privacy of the elevator Jax's hands found hers grasping them tightly in one of his behind her back before pressing her into the wall of the elevator.

His lips descended to hers and a knee found its way between her thighs as his free hand tugged her skirt back up. Apparently, Felicity no longer retained any inhibitions at all. All she knew at that moment was how she felt, that Jax was creating this feeling and that she wanted more as quickly as possible. She couldn't remember ever being felt up in an elevator before. Of course she did just almost have sex on a motorcycle.

Seconds after his hand found its way under her panties the chime sounded indicting that the elevator had finally reached her floor. She physically pushed him away from her heavily gasping for breath but very aware that they were close to the end goal now. If only she could make her legs move to walk the last few steps down her hallway.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the elevator and down the hall to her apartment. Even though her keys were already in her hand she found the task of unlocking her door as time consuming as if she had to dig her keys from the bottom of her work bag. She checked twice to make sure it was the correct key she was trying to fit into the lock before it finally slid home and turned the lock. "Yes…" Felicity fist pumped the success of the moment.

Jax chuckled against her neck. His lips seemingly with free range and his hands holding her waist and hips tightly against him.

They tumbled through her door; Felicity turning in his arms so they faced one another. It put her in a perpetual backward motion but she didn't care. She walked backwards all the way to her bedroom. Not bothering with lights. The only light filtered in from the street lights and the crack of her bathroom door where she'd left the light on that morning.

She quickly kicked her flats off as she simultaneously pushed Jax's cut off his shoulders. He had her blouse unbuttoned to her skirt and she was dragging his shirt up his back. Their lips parted only briefly so his shirt could clear his head. His hands immediately pulled her against his bare chest making her groan at the heated contact. The man possessed some definite skill at undressing women. Within seconds he'd unzipped her skirt leaving it to fall down her thighs, pulled her blouse down her arms and unclasped her bra. Felicity had barely stepped out of her skirt before the cool air hitting her bare nipples was replaced by the wet heat of Jax's month.

She clutched his head tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair and tried to remember to breath and stay on her feet. Staying on her feet quickly proved unnecessary, Jax grabbed her thigh lifting her off her feet and all but throwing her down on her bed. His easy smile made her grin back as he stared down at her. He kicked off his shoes and socks shedding his jeans and boxers. As she lay on the bed watching, Felicity slid her panties down her legs throwing them to the floor.

His eyes traveled over her watching her remove the panties but then slowly moving up her body. Felicity shivered under his perusal but when his eyes met hers at the end of his upward trek she was holding her arms out to him. Jax quickly complied while supporting most of his weight with his arms on either side of her body. As his tongue plundered her mouth, Felicity raked her hands over the smooth expanse of his back.

When Jax pulled out of the kiss they were both short of breath and he lay on his side so he wouldn't crush her under this weight. He took a moment to enjoy the look of her bruised lips and flushed expression. She was so close to losing all control. It was perhaps the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

Watching her tremble, he placed his hand to her cheek raking his thumb over her bottom lip prompting her to unclasp it from her teeth. Next, he ran his hand palm side up slowly down her neck, between her breasts momentarily squeezing her soft flesh before continuing his slow trek over her stomach to the soft curls between her legs.

Felicity was hypnotized watching his slow, deliberate movements but then he reach his goal and immediately slid a finger deep inside her making her head role back on the bed and her hips arch. Jax wasn't big on a lot of preliminaries but she didn't really need any at the moment. His finger slowing retreated from her depths only to be joined by a second. Felicity let her thighs spread wide and tried to remain still as Jax increased the pace of his fingers. When he brought his second hand down to stroke her clit she knew she wouldn't last. The orgasm she'd been chasing all evening was seconds away. Having Jax lay next to her, his eyes glued to her body and face as he worked his fingers in and out, heightened her arousal.

Her entire body tensed and she felt the pleasure all the way to her toes when she came. The next thing she was aware of was Jax rolling on a condom and positioning himself to enter her. Normally, she needed a minute to recover before more stimulation but he was large, and hard and there… right there… Damn… the fullness of him felt really good. It helped that he remained still and that his lips returned to her breasts.

Very soon she was ready for more. The weight of him and the way he stretched her felt nice but her body was ready for friction. But when she tried to move her hips against him to indicate she was ready for more he pressed further into her stilling her movements. Next she brought her hands down grabbing an ass cheek in each hand. Jax growled but simply removed her hands and brought them above her head holding her wrists in one of his larger hands. Only then when she was practically whimpering from frustration, his eyes locked on hers the entire time did he slowly withdraw before slamming back into her.

Having her hands restrained seemed to increase the pleasure Felicity was feeling. It was pretty damn erotic.

When Jax added a small roll of his hips to his thrusts Felicity actually screamed with pleasure. Jax chuckled against her skin but continue to fuck her as she tightened around him. The orgasm was short but intense and Felicity lost her herself in the glorious feeling. When Felicity came back to herself, Jax was still inside her but had slowed his movements and released his hold of her hands. She felt him tonguing and sucking a spot near her collarbone and when she reached down to grab his ass this time she used her moment of surprise to roll him to his back. She sat up and allowed herself a moment to marvel at the power that coursed through her seeing this gorgeous man hard beneath her. She couldn't keep up the rhythm of her thrusts though and Jax was at the end of his patience.

The next thing she knew she was back on her back, Jax kneeling with her legs wrapped around him. He quickly positioned them so that one of his legs lay beneath her raised body and raising her same leg so it was nearly perpendicular and her heal rested on his shoulder.

A few frantic thrusts and Jax was grunting his release. The angle of his thrusts created an incredible sensation in her core that was entirely new. Felicity was actually shaking as her final orgasm of the night consumed her body. Pleasure, exhaustion and finally sleep settled over her body until they became a single sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

# PART 3

It was well after one o'clock Saturday when hunger finally drove Felicity and Jax from her bed. Luckily, Felicity did her grocery shopping Friday after work so there was food in her apartment for a change.

"You've built a really nice life for yourself, Lis," Jax said as he sat at her kitchen counter watching her fry bacon and cook eggs Saturday afternoon. "You seem content."

"Not happy?" Felicity asked.

"Happy isn't a word I use often."

"No, I guess not," Felicity murmured in reply at a loss for words. 

They finished eating bacon, egg, lettuce and tomato sandwiches and lazed around her apartment for the next few hours. They watched some mindless TV and talked about old friends and relations. Jax sat on her couch with his legs on her coffee table and Felicity stretched out on the other end with her feet in his lap. 

When they'd exhausted all conversation a comfortable silence fell over them and with Jax absorbed in some car detailing show she checked her phone messages. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she next retrieved her laptop to check a few of the searches she always had running. Nothing new had been flagged on any of the searches. 

Since she already had it pulled up she found herself tinkering with the parameters of the searches. It was strange how relaxing it was working algorithms while Jax rubbing her feet and calves. 

She was pleasantly checking her code when Jax interrupted her thought process. It could have been minutes or hours she had been happily working when he asked a mind stopping question.

"I've got to make an appearance at the party tonight. You wanna come?"

"A club party?" Felicity confirmed meeting his eyes with doubtful expression.

Jax shook his head grinning at her.

"You know… those were never really my thing. Aren't club parties just about how much alcohol you can consume or how many blow jobs you can collect? Won't I just cramp your style? I bet there's a ton of Starling City girls just dying for their chance with Jax Teller."

Jax laughed and pulled Felicity's hand from her keyboard to his chest where he held it as he replied, "I'm getting a little old for all that. Besides, variety only works for the unimaginative. I'd rather focus my attention on one woman."

Felicity raised her eyebrow at that bullshit line.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought you might enjoy a break from this everyday prim and proper bullshit. You could just be Lis for a while and not worry about what anyone thinks."

‘Or who knows what and how much. No secrets necessary.' Felicity thought. It might be fun to remember the old days. To be somewhere where no one knew Oliver Queen or cared that she works for him in either capacity.

"Okay, I'll go. What should I wear?" Felicity asked. 

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Jax asked with at leer at her bare legs trailing his hand up past her knee. She currently wore only his t-shirt. 

She may have rolled her eyes at the comment but his leer secretly thrilled her and made her pulse skip a beat, "Give me half an hour." She closed her computer and headed to her bedroom.

Felicity had a little more fun than she'd expected dressing for a MC party for the first time since she was a teen. She dug a pair of black skinny jeans from a drawer and avoiding her usual colorful printed tops paired them with red spaghetti strap tank top that she usual wore under another shirt. Next, she put in her contacts, drew on darker makeup than was strictly sensible, shook her hair out and parted it to one side. She pulled knee length black leather boots on over the jeans and admired the overall effect. She certainly didn't look like her everyday self but Felicity decided she liked the effect more for that very reason. 

When she went back into her living room and Jax whistled in approval she figured it'd work just fine. Felicity struck a pose that made Jax laugh but the way his eyes seemed to caress every inch of her body left her momentary breathless. It had been too long since she’d felt sexy. She didn’t care what feminists would say about the invalidity of the feeling if it came only from being desired by a man. 

As they made their way to his bike, Jax slipped his black jacket off for her to wrap inside against the evening chill that was only going to increase on the bike ride.

It was a strange evening. As she was experiencing it, Felicity was aware that she was pretty much living a fantasy of her 13 year old self. Being Jax Teller's old lady had seemed like a really good idea to her teenage mind. She of course knew better now. It was still a good evening overall, surreal but good. 

She particularly enjoyed being with Jax. He didn't shower her with attention or constantly make sure she had a drink in hand or anything. But, Felicity did love how his hands kept finding her, grabbing her ass or trailing over her bare back or down her lean arms. She hadn't felt like this in years. His desire for her was intoxicating. 

At some point, she ended up sitting in his lap and their touches had progressed to the stage not completely suited for public. Felicity had the buttons to his flannel shirt undone all the way to his abs and was nibbling on his collar bone and trailing kisses down his chest between increasingly heated kisses. Jax had one hand resting on her thigh as the other hand stroked under her shirt.

Her memory was blurry on how they left the party and made their way back to her apartment. They did make it back safe and sound. She had a vague memory of their bodies pressed tightly together, groping hands wandering in between kisses. From the moment of their frantic momentum carrying them through her apartment door her memory was crystal clear and entirely X-rated. She propelled Jax back barely breaking their hungry kisses until their stumbling had they falling to her couch. 

"Here…. Right here!" Felicity said between gasps for air. She scrambled out of his lap long enough to unzip her boots and shed them and her jeans. She pulled the tight tank over her head not caring where it landed. Jax's smile as he watched her strip made her heart skip a beat. Her underwear was slinky black lace. She stood in front of him for a moment reaching around to undo her bra. The dangerous expression he wore exciting her to no end but his passivity was frustrating. She was past ready to feel his large hands against her skin.

"Hey! Get with the program Teller," Felicity said drawing his attention from her now bare breasts. She leaned in to yank his shirt over his head. He let her and even kicked off his shoes in the process. Just as she managed to clear the shirt of his body and throw it to the side he leaned forward and grasped her left nipple between his lips. Felicity gasped as he sucked her nipple the action seemed directly connected to her center.

She couldn't, wouldn't wait anymore. She began to fumble with his jeans to open his fly. When Jax felt her hands stroke and release his dick from his boxers, he gently took her sensitive nipple between his teeth.

"Fuck!"

The look on her face was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen in his life. He moved to her right breast to give it the same attention. Her hands were still stroking him and all too soon she pulled his head back breathless saying only one word, "Condom?"

Jax smiled at how far gone she was and with one hand on her waist to hold her steady raised his hips to reach behind him to his back jean pocket. Pressing his hips up into the exact place Felicity was dying to have him fill her.

When he brought the condom out within reach she wasted no time tearing it from his fingers and quickly rolling it down his length.

Next, she rose to her knees on either side of him twisted her underwear to the side and eased herself down his shaft.

"Fuck..." She couldn't help it, it felt really good. Full and hard and deep inside her.

"We are Lis," Jax leaned forward placing his lips to her neck before sinking his teeth into her skin otherwise remaining still beneath her waiting for her next move.

"Jackson Teller - Mr. Obvious," Felicity said rocking against his body as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Then her nails dug into his skin because his reply was to grab her ass and thrust hard into her.

He quickly grew tired of the scrap of lace between his hands and her skin. Felicity felt him take the thin fabric at her hipbone between his two hands and tear it in two.

She gasped aloud at the shock and the sound of the tearing fabric but when he pulled the strip of fabric from between their joined bodies she settled further into his body and increased her movements.

He large hands took hold of her newly bared ass cheeks and moved her frantically to meet his upward thrusts.

Felicity dropped one of her hands from his shoulder between their bodies to finger her clit. It was quickly too much for her and she was gasping and tensing against him.

She slumped boneless in Jax's lap as the pleasure of her orgasm spread through her body and faded. As her mind returned Felicity found that Jax was watching her intently. She quickly realized he was still hard inside of her. He kissed her deeply before helping her rise from his lap and stand in front of the couch.

He followed her and carefully positioned her back on the couch this time facing away from him on her knees. 

Felicity couldn't stop her groan as she took up the desired position. Jax placed both of her hands on the back of her couch as he moved behind her spreading her knees wide. 

"Hold on tight," he voice commanded as he thrust hard into her from behind. 

He set a frantic pace that had Felicity digging her fingers into the couch upholstery. He felt so good in this position. The thrusts more impactful with the new depth he was able to reach. 

She felt exposed and somewhat venerable in this position neither instinct dampened the moment.

The things Jax was whispering in her ear as he took his pleasure would have made her blush in any other situation but now made her tighten and shake around him.

Seconds passed and Jax tightened his hands on her hips holding her tightly to him as he came too.

Felicity collapsed against the couch her body and mind completely exhausted in the wake of her orgasm. She felt Jax momentary slump against her back and place a wet kiss to the back of her neck before he slowly withdrew and went to dispose of the condom. 

As he moved away, Felicity collapsed against her couch cushions in a half waking state. Watching him move was always a treat for the eyes but Felicity found that she was too tired to even stare in awe.

She must have dosed off because the next thing she knew Jax was running a hand over her head to wake her up. She smiled contently and let him grasp her hand and led her to her bedroom. 

"Give me a minute," She mumbled sleepily. She took a few minutes to use her bathroom where she also washed off her makeup and removed the contact lens. Returning to her bedroom, she snatched a t-shirt from her dresser pulling it over her head. She stopped just short of her bed at the sight of Jax lounging serenely against her headboard. 

"Comfy?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Come here…" Jax said roughly in reply. Felicity did climbing into her bed and leaning into his relaxed frame to kiss him. Jax grabbed her head and immediately met her in the kiss. His hands wandered from the back of her head down her back to the hem of her t-shirt. It was the feel of him pulling it up her body that made Felicity break the kiss. 

"Jax…" She knew it sounded more like a moan than a compliant.

"What?" Jax asked cheekily.

"I'm just too tired… for anymore… you know. Not tonight. Okay?"

"Damn, Lis…" Jax chuckled against her neck. "Do you think I'm superhuman or something? I'm not sure I could get it back up tonight even with Viagra. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy your skin next to mine," his words as he tugged the shirt free of her head and flung it to the floor.

She shivered at the statement allowing Jax to pull her naked body against his. With him contently spooning behind her Felicity snuggled down into her bed and felt her eyes begin to droop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday morning Felicity woke to Jax's gruff voice. He sounded close by but when she turned over in the bed to reach for him she found only a cool pillow and an empty bed. Raising her head, she could just make out his shape standing at her desk near her bedroom door. He was on his cell phone. She smiled contently stretching out to retrieve her glasses from her nightstand. "Oh…" hello underutilized muscles. 

"Man, I know. I'll hit the road this afternoon and be back sometime late tonight," Jax said to someone over the cell.

Once she had her glasses on and turned to look at Jax again. Her heart stopped. He was naked with his back to her. His long, muscular frame was incredibly appealing in the early morning light. She was particularly drawn to the way his muscles pulled under the Sons of Anarchy logo tattoo that took up his whole back. 

"Set the meet for tomorrow morning," Jax's tone broke no contest and he immediately terminated the phone.

He was running a hand through his hair when Felicity finally spoke, "Problem?"

Jax turned to smile at her giving her an ever better view of his gorgeous frame as he set down the cell down and stalked back to the bed. "Just need to soothe some jumpy investors."

"Hmm…" Felicity didn't really care about details at that point because Jax was climbing back into her bed from the bottom. His hands ran over her body that was covered by her purple sheet. He quickly reached her head and captured her lips.

When the kiss ended Jax tapped her glasses in question.

"I didn't want to miss any of the details."

"Yeah? What details?"

"Umm…" Felicity ran her hands over his chest and trailed down his body "You know. Just you." 

"Look all you want, Babe. Beautiful woman who can't take her eyes off of me sounds like a helluva a way to start any day."

"Talk like that," Felicity said as she pushed him to his back "and I'd say your morning is about to get a lot better." She trailed kisses down his chest letting her hands wander. The sheet still separated their bodies but as her hands reach his dick Felicity bite her lip at the feel of him hardening against her palm. She wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked him to full mast. 

He lay with his head against the pillows, his eyes watching her. He looked perfectly relaxed but she perceived the slight increase in his heartbeat. He was definitely enjoying her efforts. When she felt he was ready she slowly slid her body down his. The sheet separating them was quickly becoming a hindrance as it slid down her chest but as she started to twist away to untangle the sheet from her limbs she felt Jax's hands grasp it and tug it free of her frame flinging it backward. Felicity smiled at him and adjusted her glasses before returning her attention to the beautiful erection in front of her. She slowly licked him first from base to tip then she allowed her fingers to dance over his balls and the underside of his penis. When she closed her mouth around the tip she felt him groan and quickly looked up to see his eyes. 

Jax was alternating between closed eyes and watching her actions. He wasn't grasping the bed or the remaining sheet but she could tell he was straining to prevent from grabbing her head. He met her eyes the moment before she moved her mouth down his length. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could and gently hummed with the pleasure she felt in doing this for him. Her hands worked in tandem with her mouth and when she added suction to the movement she felt him rear back into the bed as he got closer.

"Lis…" Jax brought a hand to her head either as a caress or a warning. (She wasn't sure.) Felicity had no intention of stopping and slowly relaxed further to allow him even further into her mouth to the back of her throat. 

"Oooohhh… FUCK!" Jax groaned as he lost control. Within seconds she felt his seed hit her mouth. It was never Felicity's favorite aspect of sex tasting more of salt and sweat she figured than anything. But somehow having the mighty Jackson Teller relaxed and resplendent underneath her was one of the most amazing feelings of her short life. 

Felicity moved to lay next to Jax where they were soon trading lazy kisses and comforting touches.

_A short time later_

Jax and Felicity lay tangled in her bed.

"This is weird."

"Yeah?"

"I mean… I wonder why this is so easy?"

"Huh?"

"This," Felicity motioned between their naked bodies. "This always works for us. Pretty well in fact. But I don't understand why. I mean I love you but not in that husband or life partner way. Is this always that easy for you? Sex. I mean I know Tellers' got game and you probably have women falling into your bed routinely…"

"Hey," Jax cut her off making her meet his eyes by placing a hand under her chin. "Don't do that. Don't compare yourself to anyone. There's never been anything cheap about you, Lis. I feel like a better man when I'm with you. It's an honor anytime I find myself in your bed."

Felicity smiled as his sweet words and laid her head back on his chest at a loss for a reply. 

"Course we have quite a lot of fun out of your bed too."

Felicity laughed aloud "Yeah, we did." Signing at the thought that their time together was coming to an end, "What time you leaving?"

"I need to be on the road by 2:00."

Felicity signed again her bedside clock read 11:23 a.m. their weekend was really almost over. 

Felicity forced herself to softly climb out of the bed, "I'll go make breakfast." 

Jax pulled her back into the bed on top of him, "You cooked yesterday. I'll treat."

Felicity giggled but comfortably stretched along the length of him, "that's sweet but what you're suggesting involves a shower, clothes and other people." As she spoke she placed soft, wet kisses to his bare chest. "I don't want to face the real world until I have too."

Jax rolled her to her back saying "I like the way you think" his lips to her neck and his hands stroking down her abdomen and one up her thigh. 

Felicity could feel his cock twitch against her thigh. She signed before saying, "This has to be some kind of a record. Most sex in 24 hours. I don't think I'd ever had this much sex in a week."

Jax grinned at her laughing, "You bring out the best in me, babe." 

Felicity's own laugh was ended when Jax's lips captured hers. He slipped his tongue in her mouth at the same moment he slid two fingers through her wetness. Her gasp of surprise became a moan. It's a miracle she didn't bite his tongue in surprise.

Jax moved above her and she felt his hard erection against her belly. He broke the kiss and removed his fingers from her leaving her dazed panting on her bed. He quickly returned and she felt his condom covered penis at his entrance. One of his hands on her thigh pulling it higher up and around his waist. His other hand stroked her hair out of her eyes a movement that assured she was looking right at him when he slid inside her. 

Maybe it was because Felicity knew it was the last time they'd have sex before he left or maybe it was all the practice they'd had but she was incredibly aware of Jax this time. Not just the way he made her body feel. But this was Jax Teller slowly pumping in and out of her. 

He had definitely been paying attention this weekend. He knew his hands on the backs of her thighs made her shiver. He knew kisses just below her earlobe made her weak kneed. He knew grazing her nipples with his teeth made her pussy contract. He knew she responded equally to deep jabs and circular rolls. 

He used all of this knowledge to his benefit and by the time he combined a particular sharp jab with a well-timed roll of his hips while buried instead her Felicity was coming.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her teeth sunk into his neck, the experience was so visceral. Jax held her hips and thrust once more into her convulsing center before his own orgasm consumed him.

It was several minutes for their panting bodies to be capable of speech and movement. Jax moved first kissing her. He headed to the bathroom where seconds later she heard her shower turn on. 

It was the thought of Jax Teller wet in her shower that finally pulled felicity from the comfort of her bed. She smiled thinking of slipping into the shower stall with him as he had done to her yesterday morning. She did just that. Compared to yesterday it was a chaste experience. Despite a fair amount of groping they exchanged only kisses as she thoroughly enjoyed soaping and washing his large frame. He returned the ministrations washing her body and even helping to shampoo her hair. Once they were both clean they quickly set about drying and dressing for the day.

Jax dressed and gathered the few personal articles he’d scattered around her apartment while Felicity donned jeans and a t-shirt. When Jax was ready Felicity lead him down the street a few blocks to her favorite café. They got coffee and pastry to go and took a longer leisurely route back to her apartment building.

Returning to her apartment, Felicity felt apprehension at Jax’s impending departure. They both went back upstairs so Jax to retrieve his backpack. Their goodbye at her door wasn’t awkward exactly but was strange. What exactly do you say to someone you’ve shared a bed with for two days but are not nor ever will be in a relationship? 

“So…” Felicity started hugging her arms against her chest. “Call me when you get home.”

“Sure,” Jax Teller smirked down at her. “Bye Lis. It was great seeing you. This was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah it was,” Felicity said happiness overwhelming in awkwardness in the situation. She stood on her tiptoes as he leaned down to meet her in a goodbye kiss. “Be careful, Jackson.”

“Always,” Jax smiled walking down her hallway to the waiting elevator.

When the elevator doors had closed, Felicity rested against her closed apartment door for a long moment. She couldn’t quite bring herself to follow him back outside. She was afraid the sight of him driving away on his motorcycle might overwhelm her. She wasn’t sad exactly. Jax would never be anything more than a friend. His sons and his life were in Charming. And truly he would never fit in her life here in Starling. 

He connected her to a brief happy place in her adolescence. His attentiveness this weekend had been a wholly unexpected indulgence. She knew she would miss the male attention and hated herself for placing so much emphasis on good sex. She had a perfectly well rounded life here in Starling. Between Queen Consolidated and Verdant her schedule was exhausting. But maybe it was time to make more of an effort in the romance department. 

With Jax gone Felicity found herself inching to get out of her apartment. On a wimp she pulled her electric blue pleather jacket from her closet marveling at the feel of it beneath her fingers. She felt armed to face the real world. She called a cab to take her to Verdant since she'd left her car there the other night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Present Day - Queen Consolidated**

Unless he was very much mistaken Felicity had completely zoned out of the meeting. To the unfamiliar she seemed to be focused on note taking but Oliver knew Felicity and her mind was miles away from the conference room. He found himself wondering what she was thinking about that made her absentmindedly grasp her lip with her teeth. Oliver would swear that her skin was flushed as she worried her lip. The motion fascinated him. He couldn't look away.

What he wouldn't give to pull that lip free of her teeth and slip his tongue inside her mouth. That thought opened a flood gate of erotic flashes. He imagined slipping a hand up Felicity's dress under the conference table while the meeting continued unaware. He fantasized calling an abrupt end to the proceedings so he could fuck her right here on the large polished table. Finally, he had a flash of her riding him where he sat in his chair at the head of the table his hands on her thighs and her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Does that seem feasible Mr. Queen?"

Someone was addressing him directly "Mmm?" His stumble made Felicity look up too. They probably both looked sheepish.

"For you to visit the Tokyo holdings in the fall? Ever since your impromptu visit to Russia they've been asking when you'll be there."

"Fall might work? Miss Smoak, could you check my schedule and work out the arrangements?"

"Certainly, Mr. Queen," Felicity replied hitting some more keys on her tablet.

The meeting droned on with both Oliver and Felicity trying to pay closer attention after being caught so off guard that they'd actually agreed Oliver would take a trip to Japan.

_A little while later…_

The last of the meeting attendees had finally left and Felicity was setting at her desk checking messages and putting things in order for the afternoon. 

"Ms. Smoak, could you step in here for a minute?" Oliver buzzed her on the intercom.

Felicity immediately looked through the glass separating their offices and found Oliver reclining in his chair watching her. She raised an eyebrow at his demeanor but grabbed her tablet and walked into his office. She registered the slight whoosh of the glass door closing and sealing them inside the office but her steps never faltered. She put on her best aim-to-please smile and said flippantly, "You rang, Mr. Queen."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her mocking tone and said, "What made you pull out your nighttime tablet?"

Felicity let out a sign and collapsed into a chair in front of Oliver's desk. "Is it later already? I know you have actual work to do right now. Can't this wait?"

"Felicity! Now!"

"Fine!" Felicity gave in. "It had nothing to do with you or our nighttime work. I just had to make some SCPD evidence disappear."

"So, who has you committing felonies in broad daylight?"

"As opposed to the many felonies I commit for you in the dark?" Felicity asked never breaking eye contact despite the heat she felt rise in my cheeks.

Oliver did his trademark head tilt and head shake that he did when something she said caught him off guard before growling, "Fe-li-ci-ty…"

"Fine! It was Jax. One of his friends found himself in some trouble last night. He's got a history but he's also got a young family he's trying to get clean for. Jax asked me to make it go away."

"So you're moonlighting for an outlaw biker gang?"

"No. I did a favor for a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes."

"I thought the term was friends-with-benefits," Oliver's eyes narrowed with the words trying to fluster her.

Felicity smiled as sweetly as she could, met Oliver's eyes and said, "I've always preferred naked friends myself." 

Damn and now he was imagining her naked. Naked and tied to a bed. His mouth fell open but no words came out.

"Will that be all… Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked standing from the chair.

"Yes Miss Smoak, for now." Oliver watched her form retreat from his office. When exactly had the tables turned? He used to be able to fluster her. Of late her innocuous innuendos felt like weapons not Freudian slips. Perhaps it was just knowing that Felicity Smoak wasn't as inexperienced and naive as he'd initially thought that made him see her differently. 

Oliver had never really thought about Felicity sexually until her biker friend's visit. Sure he had always noticed she was a striking woman beautiful inside and out. But until recently his most common adjectives about Felicity were cute, quirky and frustrating… due to her nervous rambling tangents when he was trying to astern immediate facts. Over the past month sexy had joined cute and quirky and frustrating had become almost entirely sexual in meaning. Oliver could have sworn her skirts had gotten shorter and her necklines lower.

Those flashes he'd had in the conference room earlier were not an isolated incident. He was having a very difficult time keeping his thoughts about Felicity ‘friendly.' She was his friend and his partner in nearly every aspect of his life. 

Oliver observed her all the way back to her desk before he returned to the pile of reports on his own desk.

Things had cooled between him and Sara nearly as quickly as they started. There was just too much history and pain between them to look past the present and at a future together. He was grateful the breakup was mutual with their friendship maintaining intact. 

Sara wasn't the type of woman who wanted to be tied to one place. Certainly not Starling. More than a few months here and you could physically the itch she got to get the hell out of Dodge. She'd been gone about two weeks now. Oliver didn't know exactly where she was. He felt sure she'd return his phone call when and if he needed her. 

Oliver was interrupted from his halfhearted attempt at work not fifteen minutes later by Felicity sticking her head in the door. "Hey… I'm ordering lunch from the place. You want a sandwich?"

"Sure."

"Kay, I'll send an intern to pick it up."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Want to eat in the Conference room?" 

Oliver gulped at least the glass windows surrounding them kept him honest. No wondering hands allowed in glass houses. Now, if he could only stop his thoughts from straying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who have taken the time to leave kudos and comments on this fic. I really appreciate it! Hope you liked this last chapter. This was a strange but really fun story to write. There may be an Olicity epilogue in the works. ;)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows is pretty much shameless smut. I feel like I should say sorry but it wouldn't be sincere. Thank you everyone again you have left Kudos and comments! They have all been appreciated and a wonderful addition to the enjoyment I got from writing this surprising fic. Feel free to leave more! :)

_13 months later_

It was Friday night. There was no mistaking it was a Friday night because of the constant hum and vibration of the nightclub above Felicity in the Foundry. It had long ago stopped bothering her. She actually took comfort in knowing that life continued unabated while she was hidden in the Arrow Cave working on her aspect of the crime fighting business. 

At the moment, she was monitoring some first time bank robbers trying to hack the security of Starling National. Oliver disguised as the Arrow was nearby waiting to apprehend them. If these guys ever got into the banks security so they could get inside the vault. Felicity was digging her fingers into her palms so she wouldn't circumvent the damn firewall herself.

It's been fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes for something that would take her 30 seconds. 

"Hmpf…" Felicity blew her breathe to expel some of the aggravation. 

"Patience." Oliver's voice growled over her earpiece in the Arrow's modulated voice.

"Right. Because that's your default position?" Felicity replied in frustration. "This has to be killing you too! The bad guys are literally in sight but are so damn inept they can't get to their goal. It's just the difference in conspiracy to commit and actual robbery. Why don't you just knock them out and then tie them up inside?"

Oliver chuckled at her ramble but it was lost in the rumble of static over the voice modulator. 

Thankfully, it was only seconds after their exchange that the-would-be bank robbers accomplished their goal and got inside the banks' inner sanctum. Felicity monitored the heat signatures inside the bank and saw the Arrow slink inside and subdue each of the men separately without incident. He left them tied up in front of the open vault. 

"Secure. Contact Lance."

"Already done. He's in route now."

A rumble of static was his only acknowledgement.

"It's late. Come home, Oliver." 

"Out."

Soon enough Oliver emerged from the back of the Foundry where he'd let himself in the hidden side door.

His hood was already down as he replaced his bow in its case. Felicity smiled brightly at him and he returned it before walking to her and placing a kiss to her lips. 

"I'm going to shower," Oliver said when he broke the kiss.

"Okay, I'll be finished here by the time you're out," Felicity promised. "What do you want for dinner? Chinese? Sushi? Big Belly Burger?"

"You can pick," Oliver answered already making his way to the bathroom and the shower. 

A few minutes later, Felicity's phone rang and thinking it was John who was on ‘vacation' (read helping Lyla on some clandestine mission on the other side of the world) she answered it immediately.

"Lis…" Jax Teller's low growl rumbling from the phone starling her. 

"Jax! I haven't heard from you in months! I was beginning to think you'd fallen off the face of the earth," Felicity chastised. "Did you break your fingers or just forget how to dial a phone?"

Jax just laughed, "Same Lis. How are things?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. I'm in Starling."

"Oh."

"Want to meet up?"

"Actually, Jax I have plans tonight," Felicity answered turning to see if the bathroom door was still closed.

"Tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so," Felicity replied. "I'm sort of seeing someone."

"Oh," Jax said before a pause. "I'm glad, Lis. You deserve a good life."

"You do, too."

"Well, you got my number. Let me know if you ever need me to beat anyone up," Jax said the grin evident in his voice. Jax and Op had always served as her protectors in high school. A fact that she and every boy she'd ever looked twice at had strongly resented.

Felicity laughed but when she saw Oliver emerge from the bathroom in slacks, hair damp, slowly buttoning his shirt she found it difficult to focus on the conversation. "I don't think that will be necessary," Felicity answered. She had a new protector.

"See you around, Lis."

"Bye, Jax," Felicity replied before ending the call not missing the raise of Oliver's eyebrow. She placed her phone on her desk before standing and meeting Oliver in the middle of the space.

"Jax Teller's in town."

"Oh? Did you want to go meet him for a drink? Have him come to Verdant. I'll treat. Or, I could go get some food and meet you back at home," Oliver supplied several options.

"You'd really do that wouldn't you?" Felicity replied her hands turning his shirt collar down before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"He's your friend. You can see him if you want. I'd like to meet him but only if you want me too."

"And the fact that he was a ‘naked friend'?"

Oliver growled tightening his hands on her waist and pulling her closer, "I'm not going to lie. I don't like it! But I don't want to be a double standard. You're okay that I remain friends with past girlfriends."

"Oliver, if I ostracized every woman you've ever slept with I'd have only Thea to socialize with. Did you ever have a female friend you didn't sleep with?"

"You."

"Well, we both know how that ended."

"Hey, we were friends for over two years."

"Uh huh, friends with so much sexual tension wafting off of our interactions that we made everyone else in the room think we were sleeping together. Which you were completely oblivious too."

"Not entirely," Oliver replied softly. "I was just too damn scared I'd screw it up to act on it."

"You mean the man behind the Arrow was scared of little ol' me?" Felicity teased letting her fingers play at the back of his neck.

"Yes!" Oliver chuckled smiling down at her. "And only partly because you could wipe out my trust fund with a few key strokes."

"And don't you forget it!" Felicity said jokingly but the laughter faded as she saw Oliver's eyes turn completely sincere before he spoke next. 

"You're my partner. I trust you." He placed a soft kiss to her lips and Felicity hugged him tight in response. With his mouth at her ear he added, "Besides it's my bed you're in every night and every morning." He'd woken her in a very pleasant way just that morning. He briefly snaked his tongue over her earlobe and sucked it inside his mouth.

Felicity groaned as she felt that action send a wave of desire through her. It took every ounce of restraint she possessed to push him and his lips away. 

He looked down at her with desire and mischief in his eyes. 

"Let's go home," Felicity said as she turned to shut off her computers. "We can order in."

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back against his body, "Or we could have an appetizer now." 

Felicity groaned at the feel of his teeth and lips against the sensitive spot on her neck. Damn him. He knew exactly which buttons to push. "No! Oliver stop! Not here. The last time when Digg…"

"Is out of town. In Markovia. On the other side of the world." Oliver punctuated each thought with a kiss to every inch of her skin he revealed as he unbuttoned her blouse. "No one will walk in. No one will hear you scream. Just me. And I love to hear you scream. Especially, when it's my name."

"Oliver…" Felicity groaned as his fingertips heated her skin. She was already aching to him. 

Oliver captured her lips with his and slid his hands under her thighs easily lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her loose A-line skirt quickly moved out of the way. 

Distracted by the intensity of his kiss, Felicity didn't immediately notice that he was moving them backwards toward her computer desk. When she did, she pulled back to reprimand him, "Awk, Awk… what have I said about these computers? Must protect the computers! It's getting harder to covertly replace them."

He raised an eyebrow at her but quickly diverted their path toward the training mats instead.

Felicity giggled as he lowered her to the floor.

"What?" he asked hovered above her.

"I was just thinking that these mats have seen a lot of action. And for someone so concerned with training you initiate sex on these mats more than exercise."

Oliver smiled, "Sex with you is exercise. Exercise in forbearance."

"Hey!" Felicity slapped his arm in protest. “You love it,” she chided because she knew it was true.

"Absolutely," Oliver said smiling at her before quickly leaning forward to capture her mouth with his.

He fit comfortably between her spread thighs. Her skirt had ridden high on her hips and her shirt was still open to the waist. 

She grabbed the back of his shirt dragging it out of his pants. Oliver was supporting himself with his arms on either side of her shoulders. Having watched him do one handed pull-ups and curl-ups while hanging upside down, she knew he was perfectly capable of remaining in that position for hours. And not that having Oliver flexed above her didn't do amazing things to her libido… cause GAWD! But with his arms flexed and his lips attached to hers she couldn't get his shirt off. Feeling the heat of his body wasn't enough, she wanted to feel the weight of him and she needed more access to his skin.

In her frustration, she bit his lip pulling out of the kiss. That earned her Oliver's attention.

She didn't even apologize just panted the words "Loss the clothes…" between breathes.

His bright smile made her heart skip a beat as he moved to obey her request. His smile dimming only slightly as she moved beneath him slipping her arms from her shirt sleeves and shimmed out of her skirt as he had moved to the side to pull his slacks down and toe them and his shoes off. Felicity wasn't surprised to see he wore nothing beneath the pants and the sight of him half hard made it difficult to look away. Her licking her lips was completely unconscious. But when she heard him groan and looked up to meet his eyes she knew he as seen it.

Felicity was leaning on her elbows in her cotton underwear (actually matching today!) watching Oliver stare down at her. Seeing him rake his eyes down her body and slowly back up to her eyes made her quiver in anticipation.

This time looking into his eyes, she deliberately traced her brightly colored lips with her tongue before parting them and exhaling slowly. 

He was quickly on his knees reaching for her. She rose to meet him halfway. His hands immediately went for the clasp of her bra. She was relieved when he unsnapped it and pulled the straps down her arms. 

His lips went from her mouth downward as she found herself using her fingers to grasp his neck and then his head. He took several precious seconds to caress a particularly sensitive spot near her collarbone nipping at her with just enough teeth to make her clinch hers. 

When his mouth reached her breasts, his touch was gentle but pressing. The wetness of his mouth against her exposed skin produced a layer of chill bumps down her arms. His wet open mouth kisses were followed by laps of his tongue until he finally pulled one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Felicity arched her back into his mouth and clawed her fingers through his short hair. 

It took her a second to realize his hands were playing with the band of her underwear. When his talented tongue switched to her other nipple, she felt his hand cup her and even with the thin layer of cotton still separating them she groaned and pressed against him.

His hands immediately moved to tug the fabric from her body. Felicity brought her knees together between them to assist him in sliding the panties down her legs.

When they were removed, her knees fell wide and his hand returned to cup her center. He wasted no time inserting first one then two fingers inside her as his thumb pressed firmly into her clit. Her head rolled back and her lip was grasped in her teeth as his fingers worked her. As Oliver increased the friction, Felicity felt her heart rate pick up; all the blood in her body seemed to rush to her center. She was seconds away from orgasm when he stopped all movement.

"Oliver..." her protest came out broken as she panted unable to suck enough air into her lungs. She looked down to find him staring at her. "Oliver… What the..."

"Look at me, Felicity," His voice graveled with desire.

She watched as he slowly withdrew his fingers and leaned down to swirl his tongue into her bellybutton before trailing licks and kisses back down to her center. He locked his eyes with hers as his fingers held her open as he ran his tongue down through her wetness. 

Felicity couldn't control her lower body pressing into him as his tongue partnered with her clit and made her see stars. When he dipped lower to press his tongue inside of her, she knew she was a goner. He had one hand flat on her stomach and one holding the back of her thigh as he fucked her. He didn't draw back this time finally allowing her the release she had been chasing.

Despite Oliver's hand on her stomach, Felicity still arched and pressed up against him as her orgasm consumed her body. She felt the tremors run through her body from her toes to the tips of her ears. 

It was several minutes before Felicity was capable of conscious thought. She felt Oliver still stroking her with his fingers and when she looked he was watching her intently. Desire and adoration filling his gaze.

The love she felt in that moment ran through her warming her veins more completely than even the orgasm. Oliver carefully withdrew his fingers and moved up meeting her hands as they sought his skin. 

Felicity pulled him on top of her grasping his lips with her own. She raised her knees high so he could take his place between her thighs. Feeling his dick rub against her wet folds made them both gasp in pleasure. After their mouths separated, Felicity allowed her mouth to caress her favorite spot of his neck. When she felt him slide his penis against her entrance, she retaliated by sinking her teeth into the same spot.

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver whispered pulling up to look into her eyes. 

She loved when he whispered her name like that. The reverence, the sexiness, the blatant love nearly took her breathe away in the moment. 

Their lips met again in a soul joining kiss. When they broke the kiss, Oliver grasped her hips and angled her body to meet his as he slowly thrust inside her.

Felicity dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he seated himself fully inside her never breaking eye contact. 

It was always like this between them. It was never just sex. Never just physical. Their emotional connect had been there from the beginning. With Oliver, Felicity had finally known what it meant to make love.

Oliver remained still inside of her for several minutes. It was Felicity squirming beneath him and her frustrated cry of his name that finally got him moving. 

His hands under her ass he kept her hips raised to meet his thrusts as he began a deliberate pace. Felicity returned the favor with slow circular rolls of her body into his.

All too quickly, Felicity felt the tell-tale tightening in her center. Oliver had her right back to hovering on the edge of orgasm and he knew it. He kissed her hard before doubling the power of his thrusts into her. 

Felicity couldn't keep up with him anymore. She locked her legs around him and let his frantic thrusts consume her. Her arms around his neck her fingernails clawing his back, she was only vaguely aware that Oliver's motion was moving them to the edge of the mat. 

His thrusts became more focused. Felicity felt his strong grip on her ass cheeks as he held her tightly and she knew she would probably have the indentation of his hands on her ass tomorrow. She couldn't care less at the moment however because he had found her g-spot and his repeated thrusts sent her screaming into climax. 

Seconds later as her body was still clinching in release, she felt Oliver cum inside her. 

It was still a new feeling for Felicity feeling his warm seed spurt and momentary spread within her. Sex without a condom was an occasional indulgence of late. Felicity knew it wasn't one hundred percent but she was religious with her birth control and she felt safe with Oliver. 

They'd only gotten better at this part of their relationship since the first time. It hadn't been easy. It took Felicity two weeks after the awesomeness of the first time and several "eeh" times to realize she was scared. The intensity of her love for Oliver was too much. From the beginning, it had never been just sex with them. The concept and act of making love was new to Felicity. 

Felicity knew that their relationship could never be measured with conventional standards. They meet when he'd brought her a laptop that had been riddled with bullets only a few months before she found him bleeding to death in her car. Theirs was a love that grew from friendship that was taunted by sideway glances and a burning curiosity. 

Thea had recently called them masters of the slow burn. 

And really she had no idea. They'd known each other over two years before their first kiss. When that kiss made their feelings for one another impossible to ignore and they began to pursue a relationship, they didn't immediately jump into bed.

It was two months after their first kiss before they had sex. 

Waiting wasn't exactly intentional. They had a lot going on in their lives. Between work and their nighttime activities, it was difficult to find time alone together. 

Now of course it seemed silly to have waited. When things are good it’s hard to understand the fear of the unknown that once consumed you. 

Felicity was interrupted from her thoughts and the peaceful afterglow and by a sharp pain in her left shin. "Ouch!"

"What's the matter?" Oliver asked immediately concerned their exertion having produced a layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Cramp, in my leg," Felicity said still wincing as she reached for the appendage. Oliver beat her to it gently stroking her shin until the tensed muscle loosened beneath his fingers.

"Better?" 

"Much."

"Good." 

She signed and stretched as he carefully withdrew from her.

"There's another reason we don't have sex in the lair."

"What's that?"

"It makes me lethargic. And sleeping naked on these mats would be a bad idea."

Oliver chuckled staring down at her, "Not the worst idea. Not from where I'm standing anyway." He choose to ignore Felicity's eye roll and reach down picking her up one arm under her shoulders the other under her thighs.

He sat her onto her feet and moved around gathering their mislaid articles of clothing. 

They dressed quickly. Felicity retrieved her bra from where it had landed over a computer monitor and put it, her skirt and shirt back on. Oliver, who had lots of practice dressing quickly and less clothing than her to put on, was retrieving something from the floor. 

Felicity realized it was her panties only when Oliver flashed them her way looking directly into her eyes as he placed a soft kiss to the fabric. 

That little action made Felicity moan as her body reacted instantly, "Oliver…"

When she opened her eyes, Oliver was smirking at her as he slipped the little piece of fabric into a pants pocket as he walked towards her.

More to distract from the wave of desire that Oliver created (watching him stalk towards her intently didn't help!) Felicity asked, "When did men decide women's panties were trophies? You don't see many women stealing boxer shorts after sex."

"Cause they're soft like a woman's skin," his hand stroking her arm as he spoke into her ear "and in this case I worked pretty hard getting you to take them off. Plus they smell like you."

Felicity couldn't control the shiver that ran through her with his hand stroking her skin but managed a snarky reply, "No you didn't. I believe I removed them voluntarily."

"Come on," Oliver threaded his fingers with hers before leading her to the back door to the alley. "Let's go home."

"Want me to drive?" Felicity asked as they snaked around supplies to the mostly hidden door.

"Sure," Oliver replied bringing his free hand down to grab her bare ass beneath her skirt. "That would leave my hands free for more important matters.” 

Felicity moaned aloud. This was shaping up to be a long night but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear any thoughts you want to share.


End file.
